


The Way He Gifts Her

by MuseValentine



Series: The Way [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Gentlemen's Club, Lingerie, Lust, Pole Dancing, Presents, Showing Off, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: Alastor's starting to get a little extra with all his gifts, but Charlie can't help but find this one a little more... exciting.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: The Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Way He Gifts Her

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

“Goldilocks! You’ve got a special delivery.”

Just right as she was about to duck into the backroom, Charlie turned her head with a quizzical look. “Special delivery? From who?”

The hostess gave a cheeky smirk, although there was something in her eyes that shone like envy. 

“Who else, baby? Sugar Daddy, that’s who!”

Immediately, Charlie’s cheeks burned a bright red that was probably glowing in the dim lights of Pentagram. She said nothing more of it because she knew who was being referred, only giving a quick nod before rushing to the dressing room.

Goodness, she really ought to tell Alastor to take it a little easy with his gifts. 

They’ve only been ‘seeing each other’ for about a month now, and Alastor was giving her gifts every so often. It seemed to her that this was probably somewhat of Alastor’s way of showing his affections - at least how he did it when they weren’t alone and in the privacy of his house, specifically his bedroom. Alastor was not the sort to be so cheesy in his affections with how he was still able to maintain a steady air of suave charm and he didn’t seem like the type to do anything remotely close to ‘cheesy’, but he genuinely did enjoy showering her with gifts. 

It had all started off quite sweet and relatively innocent with lovely flowers and then pastries and little desserts when he learnt that she had quite the sweet tooth. Each and every one of them was returned with a kiss each chance she got alone with him. It warmed her heart to see how he remembered things like her favourites flowers or her favourite flavours and such that he could always pick out such perfect presents.

But when the gifts started becoming much lavish in the form of jewellery like earrings and necklaces and even perfume that came in actual crystal bottles, she felt that it was getting somewhat out of hand.

Yes, Charlie felt flattered somewhat that he showered her with presents that he thought would suit her fancy. The gesture was sweet but still, she thought that it was a tad too much. She didn’t want him draining his credit card at her expense. She didn’t want him to think that he had to do this to show his affections. Besides, she really could do without the misconception that Alastor was her ‘sugar daddy’ when that’s not what he was to her. 

When she got to her usual dressing table, there lay a fancy-looking gift box that was complete with a bright red bow. There was nothing on it to indicate what it was – no card or a note or even a label. Charlie picked it up gently and felt that it was light, and shook it a little and heard a muffled sound from inside that sounded like rustling. The rest of the girls that were on duty tonight were all busy getting ready and putting the final touches to their outfits and faces to pay much mind to her, but still Charlie hunched away from them as she gingerly pulled the satin ribbon loose and removed the cover. 

She found neatly folded black tissue that gave hint that whatever it was hiding was bound to be expensive, and she was already groaning with shame that he had bought her another pricey gift. It was a good thing that nobody was paying particular attention to her right now because she could do without a few death stares thrown her way.

However, all thoughts of giving some soft reprimands left her head when she pulled away the black tissue paper and saw what it held.

_ Oh, my…  _

Without a doubt, this gift definitely topped everything he’s ever bought.

Charlie carefully held the article and felt its fine material on her fingertips, knowing from touch that this was sure to be exorbitant in price. But she could not think of that right now at the dawning of realisation at what he meant to entail with presenting her this gift. Immediately, she felt a familiar warmth starting to pool within her core, sending blood rushing through her veins and up to her face that it coloured her cheeks a rosy red.

This was just so… naughty. 

And it was exciting, and she found herself eager for it.

Yes, this was no doubt pretty expensive, and she was still going to have a word or two with Alastor on cutting down on the gifts for his money’s sake.

But this gift… 

For this gift, she would definitely indulge him a little.

Alastor was where he would always be in his usual seat with his gin-and-tonic already in hand and half-drunk as he waited with a cigarette dangling from his lips. As the girls of Pentagram knew already, none of them tried to approach him despite wanting to since he would have just shooed them off without hesitation. He was here again tonight because it was just another night for him to see his darling little dancer, but tonight he hoped would be a tad special. 

Charlie definitely had gotten his gift by now and he was keen to see how his little darling would take it. It was a little risque than most gifts, but the minute he laid his eyes on it, Alastor knew that he needed to get it for her because there was no way he could keep to imagining it when he could make it reality.

And his imaginations had been right when ‘Goldilocks’ finally stepped out from behind the curtains. However, what he didn’t think of though was how unprepared he was to see in it that he swore he could have nearly felt his cigarette dropping out of his mouth with how his lips parted in awe. 

Charlie was, to simply put, a vision.

The silk piece wasn’t near raunchy as the attire of the other girls here in Pentagram, with the way it showed her body somewhat classily that it made her look so ethereal with her golden hair done up in a messy updo and lips as red to match her new lingerie. It was almost like a nightie, something that was only to be worn in the privacy of one’s bedroom - more specifically his. Just the thought made her form in that piece seem so scandalous, and so naughty that it brought Alastor great pleasure in seeing her dressed like that for all to see. It was perfect on her, with the red seemed to glow brighter against the porcelain of her skin, the colour almost reflecting in her doe-like eyes the tones that were amidst passion and ardour that attracted all eyes to her.

Charlie lifted a leg to wrap around the pole she sauntered around, the stretch of the expanse of her milky thigh curving her body in a way that gave her chassis a much more delectable view. With trained expertise, she held a strong grip of the pole as she dipped herself back and spun around, and there was something about the way the lingerie hugged her lovely body that sent the room ablaze with desire for her. She moved with feeling on the stage, stirring the audience into awe at how such a delectable creature could be feasting their eyes.

Alastor was nothing if not confident in himself, seeing as how he was not bothered by the way the other patrons of the nightclub leered openly at Charlie. Oh no, he was certain that he need not be worried about these bozos who could only wish they could breathe in her air nor that they got to see her in such beautiful silk. 

Because why would he worry? With the way her eyes stayed affixed to his at every chance she had facing her body to him, how she bent and twisted and curved suggestively in his direction, and how her gaze flittered over to his form so very often during her sultry routine, Charlie knew what Alastor meant to entail with her wearing his gift - that she was his, and as much as the men here could gawk at her openly and wish they had even a breath of her, they could never have such a hold on her as he did.

And when Charlie slid down the pole and came to a kneel towards the audience, arching her back against the metal as the round of applause happened with the lacings of wolf-whistles and hollers of aroused men, she only acknowledged the scene with silent rises of her bosom in deep breaths as her skin flushed pink to complement the red of her attire as she watched Alastor give her a pleased grin with seductive bedroom eyes as he raised his glass towards her. 

Alastor’s confidence turned into cocksureness when ‘Goldilocks’ found her way into his lap after her little routine, much to the ire of these gentlemen and the envy of her fellow dancers. Charlie greeted him with a smile though he wished those lips were greeting him right on his, but he knew he had to behave while she was at work since there were still rules to follow here after all. For now, he was content to have her sitting on him as he liked, her derriere sitting nicely on his thighs.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hello, Alastor,” Charlie greeted back lovingly with a gentle smile that she smiled only for him. 

Alastor took a swig of his drink before pressing the rim of his glass to her ruby red lips, watching Charlie sip and leave a mark of her lipstick. When he brought it back to his, he cheekily drank from where red stained the glass, a figurative expression of an indirect kiss that made Charlie blush brightly through the rogue already on her cheeks. 

“Did you like my gift?” he asked politely. 

Charlie’s smile turned shy as she tried to hide her blush. “I love it,” she replied as she felt her hand down her body, her voice so sweet and alluring that it took him a lot of effort to not do things to her so openly while she was wearing this gorgeous piece.  Restraint allowed Alastor to let his fingers ghost over the slender curve of her waist, feeling the smooth silkiness of the fabric against her warm skin on his fingertips. 

"I'm glad," he replied with a purr under his breath, drinking in the tantalising image of her in this beautiful outfit. “You were so beautiful, my dear. So dazzling. And I’m sure that I’m not the only one to think so.”

That part was said with a glance to their surroundings, where Alastor caught several side-eyeing in their direction before looking away when they saw his predatory gaze. Whether Charlie noticed the subtle act of aggression or not, she only responded with a small giggle. 

“Alastor, please…” Charlie murmured shyly, trying to maintain her composure and not look so timid where people could see her. “You’re so saucy, getting something like this for me to parade around for you.”

Alastor turned back to look at Charlie with a wolfish grin. “My apologies, my dear, but I simply couldn’t resist. When I saw it, I knew that I just had to see you in it.”

The compliment would have been much appreciated by his little dancer if not for the fact that she suddenly remembered what her inhibitions towards the gift had been. Charlie started to tut, much to Alastor’s curiosity.

“You don’t have to keep giving me all these gifts.”

Alastor cocked his head. “Why? Does it displease you?”

Charlie was quick to refute that fact. “No, no, Alastor. I love it, like I loved every single thing you’ve gotten me. It’s all so sweet, and you’re so sweet.”

Before Alastor could revel in that statement with delight, Charlie quickly got to the point. “But, please. I know all those gifts must have been pricey and I really don’t want to impose. It’s giving everyone here the impression that you’re some sort of ‘sugar daddy’ when you’re much more than that to me.”

Amused satisfaction was expressed by the raised tilt of the corner of his mouth with that same cocksure confidence worn in the raise of his eyebrow above mischievous eyes. Alastor wouldn’t consider himself a ‘sugar daddy’ by any means, but there was something about that term that made him want to puff his chest out in egotistical pride. 

He chuckled breathily as he played with her soft blonde hair. “Hmm… I really don’t mind, darling. You do know I love to indulge you every once in a while,” he replied, arranging the loose tendrils to cascade down her shoulders before letting his fingers trail down further to the curves of her waist to feel the silk once more, sending shivers running down her spine. “Besides, there are quite a few more frillies that’s caught my eye, and I’d love to see you in all of them.”

Oh, dear… From the sound of that, Charlie could tell that Alastor was probably not intending to stop with his gifts anytime soon. It made her sigh and she guessed she really ought to be a little firmer next time in standing her ground before his credit card gets maxed out. 

But… if it could be something that would please his eyes, she found the thought of pleasing him a bit to not be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello, hello!
> 
> We're back to the wonderful AU of dancer!Charlie and Alastor with God-tier sex appeals (I have now christened him Sex-Appealastor XD) And what better way to continue the series that we've left off way back in Charlastor Week with a little gift, hm? ;)
> 
> Not gonna lie; I've found myself thirsting for this AU for the longest time and I was itching to continue this series of one-shots that's got us all hot and thirsty. Imagine it with any sexy music you find, and let yourself melt!


End file.
